If Only
by LadySewaddle
Summary: "Here she was standing at the park near the swing set on a quiet cold, snow filled early Friday evening in Davenport, Iowa. The petite brunette woman was waiting patiently for the secret person who sent her that note a few days earlier. She then zipped up her long green winter coat trying to keep warm." A Seth Rollins/OC fic


_**A/N: -pops up- Wobbuffet! Okay, maybe that was weird but hell Wobbuffets are funny as hell especially Jessie from Team Rocket's Wobbuffet. But anyway I haven't written a fic in a while and that's odd as hell. But writer's block can get a girl you know so here's my first shot at a fic where the OC isn't a female wrestler but a girl with a well… You'll have to read to this fic figure out what the female OC has. Also using real names and wrestling names in this fic. Oh yeah I don't use the Seth Rollins name yet. Not sure how this fic will go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC in this short story or whatever you wanna call it. Others belong to WWE and Vince McMahon and all that stuff. So on to the story.**_

* * *

_December 31, 2006_

Here she was standing at the park near the swing set on a quiet cold, snow filled early Friday evening in Davenport, Iowa. The petite brunette woman was waiting patiently for the secret person who sent her that note a few days earlier. She then zipped up her long green winter coat trying to keep warm. While waiting for this person, she started walking around the snow covered park as the snow gently fell from the sky. After walking around the park for a little bit, she found herself at a popular area of the area where only couples would hang out.

Then the sound of the rustling dry snow interrupted the quiet ambiance of the park. She had the feeling of someone coming in her direction.

"You're right on time Bianca." The male said to her.

She then recognized that voice from anywhere as she turned around. Bianca's blue eyes looking into the tall and dark and handsome male's darker eyes, while a light breeze came through rattling the naked branches that were covered in snow, he was dressed in a black coat, blue jeans and shoes.

"Colby?" she manages to ask before her heart started to race a bit.

"So it was you." Bianca smiled.

She then breathes into her cupped hands and rubs them together trying to keep warm. Colby smirks at the fact she wasn't numb in this weather with only having a green coat a black pencil skirt, stockings and flats on from looking at her.

"I was wondering how long you were expecting me to wait out in this cold weather Colby. I think the note you sent me was for 6:30 PM." she said.

"Bianca, I don't have people wait for me **THAT** long." he replied.

The note he supposedly had slipped in Bianca's Japanese book while she was ordering her Starbucks latte. For Bianca, a note in her Japanese book wasn't her cup of tea when it came to clichés. She preferred someone handing her a note from someone else, at least to her it showed some form of an initiative. While Bianca thinks of the note that Colby snuck in her book, the snowfall starts to thicken as Bianca starts to feel her heart beat a little faster.

"I've wanted to tell you something but you promise not to get all weird on me." he said with a smile.

To Bianca, Colby's voice was a voice she loved to hear whenever she could, even if it was just a simple "Hi.". She honestly, heard that voice a lot but it calmed her down when she was stressed out. It was like saying to her "You're okay." or something along those lines.

That smile made her so tense that she couldn't even move a single muscle even if she wanted to. But even if she did want to say anything…She couldn't as her heart pounded as if it was burst out of her chest and claim Colby for itself.

"Okay, that's fine with me." she replied. She then wondered what he meant by not getting weird on him.

As the wind stirred up the branches, the noise was like music to her ears in an odd sort of way. As Colby cupped his hands and breathes into them to prevent them from getting too cold himself. Bianca just looked at him as he then returned his attention back to her.

"So I've wanted to tell you this for a while…" Bianca looked at him wanting him to just say it.

"You've grown on me in a way that I like you." he finally said it with a nervous smile on his face that made Bianca tense making her unable to move a muscle even if she could.

The only thing that Bianca could do was smile; her chest was starting to hurt. Colby, nervous smile turned into worry. A weak smile from Bianca was very uncommon trait for her. But she was trying her best to hide her pain as she twirled her hair and looked into his eyes to divert his attention from the fact she was in pain. All in an attempt to hide the fact her anxious heart was beating louder than before.

Bianca then dropped to her knees as she felt her throat get tight; she couldn't even force out a word or sentence even if she wanted to.

"Bianca, what is it." He firmly said hopefully he could get a response out of her. Bianca was struggling to get the words out of her mouth. All she shook her head trying to hide the fact that something was wrong with her.

Bianca's heart started to really pound much louder and race much faster than before. As if it was trying to come out of her chest, she stood there motionless and on her knees. As much as she wanted to lie and say that nothing was wrong with her, she couldn't speak, she felt as if her vocal cords were stretched beyond the limit.

"Bianca?" he asked again ready to pull out his cell phone.

She tries to massage her throat but it shoots blinding pain throughout her arms. The pain became worse as her whole body freezes with the exception of her eyes which closed in terror.

"Bianca!" Colby shouted as he was trying to get her to talk.

Suddenly, the beating in her chest stopped and she goes weak in the knees and fell face first on the cold snow covered ground

"Bianca. The medics are on the way." Colby worriedly said running towards her as he held her close.

As the world around Bianca, the bare branches, the dark moonlit sky and Colby holding her in his arms as she was fading to last things that she remembered was the sound of Colby telling her that help was on the way and the continuous clatter of the branches above.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep a cliffhanger, I would like to know what you guys think and if I should continue this or not. Just please no flames or trolling. I tried with this chapter. Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this short-story fic if people like it I will elaborate on this fic. So until then see you later from EnmaLionheart.**_


End file.
